


Ambush

by Saunter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: Another "Iwaizumi comes home from work and alas, Oikawa is horny and jumps him" scenario.





	Ambush

“Sit still,” Oikawa instructs, a coy hand directing Iwaizumi onto the chair.

Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa licks his lips ever so slightly, the curl of those lips barely containing the glee behind them. He looks at him skeptically, obeying nonetheless.

“What is it?” he asks, slightly miffed by the smirk. His hands find their way to the small of Oikawa's back as Oikawa climbs into his lap, his long legs draping over the side of Iwaizumi's thighs and dangling to the floor.

“What do you think this is, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa's voice has been dipped in honey, the way it sounds so smooth as he teasingly caresses Iwaizumi's cheek. He scoots in with a roll of his hips, and Iwaizumi knows exactly what this is.

“I just got home, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi sighs, honor bound to make a protest, because when has he ever let Oikawa just do what he wants?

“Yeah, and you've been gone for _days!_ ” Oikawa pouts, his cute, defined brows scrunching. “I've been horny since this morning after you just left me with a kiss. It's your fault.”

Iwaizumi laughs, eyes leaving Oikawa for the first time since he'd been forced onto the chair. “Yeah?” he asks, voice dipping low and soft, as he directs his gaze right at Oikawa again. “You liked it that much?” His hand slips lower, until Oikawa catches him by the wrist. “What now?” he asks, noting the pout that's remained in Oikawa's expression.

“You're not allowed to touch,” Oikawa chides, pushing Iwaizumi's hands back. “Don't move them from here,” he says, setting Iwaizumi's hands at Oikawa's hips.

Iwaizumi doesn't say anything, just raises a brow, barely hiding a smile from his lips.

Oikawa leans in for a kiss and Iwaizumi complies, opening his mouth to feel the barely contained desperation and warmth press against his tongue. He hears Oikawa let out a soft moan, sounding relieved, and feels him roll his hips into him. After a few more seconds, Iwaizumi yanks Oikawa in by the hips, sitting him right against the hard-on he has growing in his slacks. Oikawa breaks away from the kiss in a mewl, his shiver trembling a bit into the fingers Iwaizumi has against his hips. Iwaizumi hides a smirk as he glances down between them. He can feel Oikawa completely, pressed together like that, and he glances up to ask, “What's gotten you so excited, now?”

Oikawa makes a noise, a soft whine, and looks away. “I told you.” He doesn't say anything else.

“Just a kiss?” Iwaizumi asks, lifting a hand to grab Oikawa's by the wrist, bringing it down between them.

Oikawa tries to jerk his hand away, protesting, “Hey, I said no touching!”

“But I'm not,” Iwaizumi says. “ _You_ are.”

Oikawa starts to flush a little red.

“What did you imagine?” Iwaizumi continues, unrelenting. He leans forward, towards Oikawa's ear. He whispers, “What was I doing to you?”

Oikawa has a full on blush now, and Iwaizumi's heart starts pounding. He wants to eat him up.

But patience will reap greater rewards.

“Be quiet,” Oikawa snaps, pressing Iwaizumi's hand back to where it should be, and Oikawa starts fondling him. He grabs nicely against his length and Iwaizumi moans out a sigh. Oikawa rolls his hips into him, sliding just a tad closer, and leans his weight into Iwaizumi. His arms are wound around Iwaizumi, his arms digging into Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “Kiss me, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smiles, murmurs, “Sure,” right before Oikawa presses in, tongue sliding against Iwaizumi's as quickly as possible. The wet noises are getting obscene, especially as Oikawa squeezes Iwaizumi's hard cock through his slacks, and Iwaizumi shivers.

He grips onto Oikawa's hips, keeping him in place and pulling him in as much as he can. “Oikawa,” he breathes, breaking away, “put the condom on.”

Oikawa hums, bending his head to suckle at Iwaizumi's neck as his hand unbuttons and unzips Iwaizumi’s slacks to get at his cock. Iwaizumi's fingers grip harder once his cock feels the cold air of the room, given how heated he is.

Oikawa gives it a few, long strokes and Iwaizumi's forgetting how to speak.

“No,” Oikawa says haughtily, right into Iwaizumi's ear. “Creampie me, Iwa-chan.”

 _Fuuck,_ Iwaizumi thinks, weak to Oikawa's words.

“I think we should still--” Iwaizumi's sentence breaks when Oikawa hums and strokes his cock again. “--put one on.”

Oikawa looks at him and spreads his legs a little more. He takes Iwaizumi's hand by the fingers and brings it round back, pushing aside the cloth of his shorts and pressing them against his hole. He leans forward, grinds against Iwaizumi's cock, and whispers right into Iwaizumi's ear. “Even though I'm so ready for you in here?”

Iwaizumi swears he's going to die with how hard his heart is pounding. His fingers instinctively press inside Oikawa's hole, knowing exactly where and how to touch, having done this so many times before, but it's still almost too much. It's so wet inside already--Iwaizumi absentmindedly strokes Oikawa, pushing his fingers in and out, curling them against the walls as he goes. His other hand finds its way down and Iwaizumi starts spreading Oikawa's ass, his cock twitching at the way Oikawa just sucks in all four of his fingers, index and middle from both hands.

“What the fuck,” he mutters, leaning forward to nip at the nape of Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa hums happily, arching his back just a little, enough to pull Iwaizumi's cock between his legs and start rubbing it against his ass, right behind his balls. He strokes the base carelessly, definitely focusing more on getting Iwaizumi inside him. Iwaizumi's losing his mind, what with the way Oikawa clenches and relaxes around his fingers, the way Oikawa's rubbing Iwaizumi partially against the fabric of his shorts and partially against his wet, hot skin, and the way Oikawa's letting out little moans into Iwaizumi's shoulder.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa slurs perfectly, nuzzling into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck as he continues to grind down. “Please?” he asks, one hand reaching back to caress the knuckles of the fingers inside him, pushing down to guide them farther in. “Fuck me raw?” He tugs at one of Iwaizumi's hands, telling Iwaizumi to pull it out and he does, letting Oikawa do what he wants because Iwaizumi can't think right now. All he knows is he wants Oikawa so bad, wants to feel that wonderful, warm, wet heat envelope him. So Oikawa keeps one arm for balance, and the other has hold of Iwaizumi's cock as he swipes it slowly against his hole, letting the tip of that nice cock feel how his ass is clenching in anticipation.

Oikawa rolls his head back as he sits onto Iwaizumi's length, mouth open in a silent moan. The feeling is great, the way Iwa-chan’s cock forces him open, the way it pushes in and fills Oikawa up perfectly. Oikawa's cock twitches, dripping some precum against Iwaizumi's dress shirt, and Oikawa has half a mind to feel bashful, but he quickly forgets it as he rolls his hips one more time, this time with Iwa-chan’s dick inside him and he moans, bringing a hand between them to stroke himself. “Iwa-chan’s so big,” he murmurs, lapping lightly against Iwaizumi's ears. He feels victorious at the way Iwaizumi closes his eyes, and says, “God--m’it, Oikawa.”

“Don't you like it inside me?” He clenches down again, wrapping around Iwaizumi as tightly as he can and says, “I love having you in here.” He brings Iwaizumi's hand to his stomach. “You're filling me up so much.”

He sees Iwaizumi look at him, eyes glazed, and leans in over his shoulder, bracing himself using the back of the chair; he starts moving his ass, riding Iwaizumi just like that.

He moans loudly as he shuts his eyes, feeling Iwaizumi's cock go in and out of him and his own cock brushing against the smooth yet crisp fabric of Iwaizumi's shirt, getting off on all these sensations as Iwaizumi grips his ass hard, guiding him down on him.

“Come on, Iwa-chan,” he moans breathlessly, “creampie me.”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says, barely able to get the words out. He glances up, looks straight in Oikawa's eyes with his pupils blown wide. “Why are you so lewd?” he asks defeatedly.

Oikawa smiles something like a smirk, and says, “Because it's you, Iwa-chan. Your cock,” Oikawa reaches behind him and pets whatever's showing of Iwaizumi's length, “is so nice.”

Iwaizumi comes from the way Oikawa folds around him and his words wrapped in sugar. He's holding onto Oikawa, and he's sure those hips will bruise tomorrow. He's shooting hard inside Oikawa, mind going blank for a good second.

When he gets his senses back, he opens his eyes to see Oikawa looking extremely pleased while still in his lap, and Iwaizumi is determined to wipe that smirk off his face and get him flushed red and in tears of pleasure. “We're moving,” he says.

“What?” Oikawa says in slight indignance. “At least get me off once like this,” he says, pressing their chests together and showing his teeth against the skin of Iwaizumi's neck.

“No,” Iwaizumi says. He carefully lifts Oikawa up just like that, continues with, “Hey, make sure nothing gets out.”

Oikawa squeaks when lifted, wrapping his arms tightly around Iwaizumi's shoulders. “That’s impossible, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi has an arm under Oikawa, and starts carrying him to their bedroom. “Well, we better move fast.”

Once there, he plops Oikawa back first onto the bed and wastes no time in crawling over him. This time, it's Iwaizumi’s turn to smirk.

“You know what’s happening now, right?” He brings a hand down to play with Oikawa's hole, feeling his own, thick cum leaking out.

Oikawa moans, still sensitive from all the stimulation and because he hasn't come yet. “Getting me off?” he suggests, knowing exactly what's coming.

“Oh, I'll be getting you off all right. But first,” Iwaizumi says, a glint in his eyes, “I'm going to make you cry for being so bad.”

Oikawa mutters a broken “Iwa-chan” as Iwaizumi goes down on him, tongue running along his length skillfully, and fingers curling inside him teasingly close to his prostate. His hands grasp tightly onto Iwaizumi's hair, mussing it up completely as his knee jerks at how good it feels, and he's getting so, oh so close--he's moaning, eyes closed and he's forgetting where he is, when Iwaizumi grasps the base of his cock firmly.

Oikawa cries out in pain from denied release, and squirms slightly. “Iwa-chan…” he murmurs. “Iwa-chan, forgive me.” He licks his lips at the sight of Iwaizumi's mussed hair and disheveled clothes still on. “Please...I'm sorry?”

Iwaizumi smirks, brow raised, and leans in to kiss Oikawa. He caresses his face softly, and says, “You're clearly not sorry.”

Oikawa smiles right back, eyes slightly unfocused, and says sweetly, “I want to come, please.” He brings his hand to pet at Iwaizumi's cheek. “Please?” He finds Iwaizumi's free hand and brings it to his cock to stroke it. Iwaizumi follows along and Oikawa's closing his eyes, turning his head into the pillow, moaning softly, repeatedly. Iwaizumi plays with him, petting his cock just right and jerking him off, until Oikawa's so close - he can see the stars - and suddenly Iwaizumi's stopping again.

Oikawa lets out a whine, and Iwaizumi meets his eyes to say, “I'm just getting started, Tooru.”

Oikawa feels his cock twitch painfully at that expression. “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, out of breath. “Come on, fuck me hard.”


End file.
